1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition containing tea water for suppressing or alleviating skin aging.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connective tissue of the skin is mainly composed of collagen and elastin. Since the collagen and the elastin give elasticity to the skin, the skin is easily damaged and ages if they are weakened. Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) and elastase are enzymes that are involved in the breakdown of the collagen and the elastin. As the skin ages, the expressions of MMPs and the elastase increase and the increased MMPs and the elastase break down the collagen and the elastin of the skin. As this mechanism is repeated, the skin develops wrinkles and ages earlier. Thus, if break down of the MMPs and the elastase can be suppressed and collagen formation can be stimulated, skin wrinkles would be suppressed and improved and skin aging would be suppressed.